


最冷一天

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships? Maybe?, Loss, Miscommunication, Reconciliation, Silence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁死后，尼禄养了一条萨摩耶。
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	最冷一天

**Author's Note:**

> 也许有CP，也许没有。也许是AU，也许不是。

深夜，托尼突然开始嗥叫。

很久之前，尼禄就学会了分辨它的数十种叫声。比如它是想出门玩了，还是闻到野兽的气息了，是困了，还是饿了。而这次，显然是有客来访，这一念头使他头皮发麻。

尽管现在的居所远离人烟，但他的武器始终都不会离手太远——这一习惯也许永远无法改变。他抄起床头柜上的蓝玫瑰，不到十秒便走到了玄关处，侧身靠在门边，举起枪。嗷呜声平息了，取而代之的是木门的呲呲声和激动的哈嘶声。

一股模糊的期待感在他胸中升起，尼禄也说不清自己到底在期待什么，好的还是坏的？但尼禄很清楚，无论这位客人是谁，他知道如何破解防护结界，而且似乎没打算伤害托尼和它的主人。

见主人到来，托尼停下了对可怜前门的奋力抓挠，转身抬头看向尼禄，甩着毛茸茸的尾巴，圆溜溜的眼中映着壁炉的火光。

“安静，托尼。”

门被轻轻推开了，既然来客根本没打算隐藏自己，尼禄又为什么要躲起来呢？寒风呼啸而入，吹冷了被炉火温暖的整个房子，积雪洒在他赤着的脚边。可如果非要解释这份突如其来的战栗，那不是因为风。当他看清跨过门槛之人时，一月的严寒根本算不上什么。

也许他认不出男人藏在层层兜帽下的那张脸，也许他认不出这人特有的步态，但他总能认出自己的眼睛——而他的眼睛长在了对方脸上。

不是但丁的眼睛。

曾在那双眼睛中燃烧过的冰冷怒火被疲惫浇灭了，空留被怨恨灼伤的疮疤。他从未料到，有天自己也会燃尽，也会厌倦。然而此刻，他站在这里，面对着维吉尔，却没法再从自己身上找到过去的那种愤怒了。

他们在彼此面前对峙了很久——漫长的数秒。久到尼禄的五脏六腑都冻僵了，久到他在脑海中把维吉尔可能念出的台词都播放了一遍，却找不到回答任何一句的话语。他们无话可说。在但丁死了六个月后，他对维吉尔无话可说，也不想听他说一句话。

维吉尔却试图搭话。“尼禄，”良久他开口道，声音很平静，有些心虚，仿佛准备向他任性的孩子说教一般。但尼禄打断了他，恶狠狠地禁止他喊他的名字，禁止他说话，任何话。

萨摩耶读不懂空气中的紧张，依然晃着白绒绒的尾巴，分别往两个人类的方向别了别脑袋。

“它叫托尼？”

尼禄放弃了。维吉尔的存在感是物理性的，你甚至不用看到他就能感受到他的存在。就像他填满了整个空间，挤压着迫制着房子里的其他人。这几乎让尼禄喘不过气来，他干脆转身离开，回到屋里，走到噼里啪啦的壁炉前，踩在温暖的地毯上。

他没有把门关上。

托尼蹲在敞开的门前，好奇地凝视着陌生人。

维吉尔为什么要来，他到底想说什么，为什么现在来？说实话，他一点都不感兴趣。他不关心这次谈话可能导向的结果，也不在乎维吉尔现在打算干什么。他不想知道，他只想一个人静静呆着。

过了一会儿，也许是对立在门前的那尊雕塑失去了兴趣，也许真的太冷了，托尼起身抖了抖蓬松的毛发，跑回了尼禄脚下，在摇曳的火光前，蜷成一个白色的大团子。

破旧的木地板在维吉尔脚下嘎吱作响，与尼禄踩在上面时的声音完全不同。维吉尔径直走向厨房，靴底带进的冰雪在温热的空气中消融，一步带出一个湿润的脚印。当他从身后他经过时，尼禄先是闻到了寒冷的气味，接着是金属味，维吉尔闻着像一场迫近的雷暴。尼禄上楼回到卧室，不想听到碗碟被轻轻碰撞的脆响。

次日早晨，维吉尔还在。他睡在了熄灭的壁炉前的沙发上，身上盖着毯子。倘若尼禄多关心维吉尔一点的话，也许会为他的后背担忧。不过仔细一想，维吉尔肯定在更恶劣的条件下安然入睡过。托尼趴在离上维吉尔不远处的地板上，听到主人的脚步声，先是抬起了右耳，再抬起眼皮，吐了吐舌头，仿佛在邀功，“我有看好这个人哦！”

做早饭的时候，他忍不住制造尽量大的噪音，算是小小地发泄一下。当维吉尔走进厨房的时候，他走神了。直到烧水壶咔哒一响，他才注意到对方的存在，咽下暴起的恼怒——维吉尔是故意这样走近他的，为了让他措手不及，引起他的反应和情绪。

这就是维吉尔，无论出现还是消失都那么出其不意。就像那天他扯下尼禄的手臂，就像但丁死的那天，他只抛下一句“我会找办法的”，便举起阎魔刀划开一道裂缝，遁身其中，再也没有出现。

尼禄对此确信不疑，而这一认知有助于他控制自己，不动声色，不入陷阱。他让自己继续潜入思绪中，努力回想妮可经常在车上放的那首曲子，可那些旋律却变成了一个个支离破碎的音符，砸在他的耳膜上。

沉默延续着，在他们之间分分秒秒地流淌着，充斥着整个屋子，隔绝了任何声音，让这份寂静前所未有地清晰。尼禄用太过响亮的摔门声、碗碟的撞击声、拆卸和组装武器的咔嚓声将其切割开来，但一次又一次，它像一个无底冰洞一样无情地吞噬了他们，洞口遥遥悬在他们头顶，勒住他们的喉咙，不给他们自由呼吸的机会。就像习惯了维吉尔的存在一样，尼禄渐渐习惯了他的沉默。

无视维吉尔成为了他新的生活方式。而倔强一直是他的强项。

看样子，维吉尔打算在这里一直住下去。

他做饭，喂托尼，遛托尼，跟着尼禄一起狩猎，遵守游戏规则。好像他并不急着去别的地方，而是要向某个人证明什么。又过了几周，他依然在那儿，难以捉摸，和尼禄保持着一定距离，观察着，等待着。尼禄知道自己该打醒精神，保持警惕，以便应对可能袭来的攻击。他知道这种绷在表面的平静随时可能崩溃，但尼禄太累了，他已经厌倦于在与人共处一室的同时建立自己的小世界，他无力负担等待下一步的奢侈了。于是他冷漠地任由维吉尔做饭，喂托尼，遛托尼，跟着他去狩猎，进入他的游戏，打破他的规则。

他习惯了雷暴和金属的冰冷气息。

他一个走神，把两个盘子都洗掉了。

某天夜里，雪下得很大，第二天早上尼禄醒来时，皑皑白雪已经快堆到了一楼的窗沿。他突然想起在广播中听过，今天将是整个冬天最冷的一天。他下楼，客厅里空无一人，托尼也不在。壁炉燃着，茶几上放着一盘煎蛋和培根，旁边是一杯牛奶。他拿起杯子，感受着隔着玻璃传递到他手中的那阵温暖，走向前门。

雪已经停了。他看着维吉尔的背影，在身后那片修长挺拔的桦林的映衬下，在埋过小半个身子的积雪中，这个高大的男人显得那么渺小，大衣上的蓝色那么黯淡。维吉尔背对着他，拿着铁锹，弯着腰，已经清出一条十多米的小径。他花了好一会儿才从雪地里认出托尼，它在维吉尔脚边打转，像个滚动的雪球。这种劳作确实很累人，他看到维吉尔又铲开两把雪后，直起腰伸展了一下，然后用铁锹撑着自己，喘了口气。

记忆在他的脑海中长出了四肢，脱掉了尾巴，爬上岸来。

那天他也是这样的。维吉尔离开后，他抱着但丁的尸体——鉴于但丁已经失去了恶魔之力，他像任何凡人一样，留下了尸体，而不是化为灰烬——跋涉到斯巴达家的老宅的废墟中，找到了一个也许曾经是花园的地方。不过那天他忘了带铁锹，当时他也没想到该带什么。他把但丁轻轻放下，跪在地上，先是用废了两个妮可的“艺术品”，后来他就直接徒手挖土了。花了整整两天，他才从那阵腰酸背痛中缓过来，难得地，妮可没有责怪他。

牛奶凉了，他转身走回屋内。

那天晚上，托尼的喉咙里卡进了一根细骨。它干呕着，淌着唾液，翻滚着，不断用前爪挠嘴巴。

他不情愿，但还是接受了帮助。他坐在沙发上，抱着托尼，把它托在膝盖上，一只手捏开它的嘴巴。维吉尔站在他对面，拿着手电筒往里照，小心翼翼地把牛排夹探进托尼的嘴巴里。很快，那块鹿骨便被抓住了，维吉尔把夹子往外拉，金属不小心碰到了托尼的牙齿，萨摩耶抽了抽，骨头掉到了地上。维吉尔低头看了一下，抬眼便对上了尼禄的视线。

自从他们在门口那场短暂的谈话以来，这是尼禄第一次与他对视，也许，他空费时日建立起来的壁垒注定要这样毫无意义地坍塌。

“对不起。”维吉尔说。“我没找到办法。”

窗外一片漆黑。窗外当然一片漆黑，这种事情只能在晚上发生。令尼禄遗憾的是，这次不是梦。

他们聊了很久。他们交谈，他们争吵，他们咒骂，他们叫喊，他们责怪，他们辩解，他们谴责，他们忏悔，坦诚得过犹不及，真诚得不可饶恕。他们交谈，谈到长时间的沉默也让他们喘不过气来，谈到不得不以手势代替语言——他们紧紧握住对方的手腕，手心发热，呼吸过促。

尼禄的额头抵上维吉尔的锁骨，将大衣的布料重重压在他的肩膀上，托尼被挤在他们中间，呜呜了一声，一动不敢动。这半年来，维吉尔变了很多，又一点也没变，这让人困惑，让人不知所措。

尼禄感觉自己正坠入深渊，但这种感觉是不对的，这种感觉不属于他，而属于孤儿院里的那个满心期待的男孩，深信着父母一定会回到自己身边。然后他们会和他坐在一起，沉默将不再压迫他。

尼禄站起身，放下托尼。二楼有热水澡和舒适的床在等着他，再加上昏昏睡意，这一切显得更有吸引力了。柴火的余烬提供不了多少亮度，在这样的黑暗中，也许他更容易犯下人生中的另一个巨大错误。

“你可以睡我对面的房间。”他说，没等维吉尔开口便转身离开了。好像维吉尔会说什么似的。

比起谈话，尼禄向来更喜欢行动，他确信这一点是从他父亲那里学来的。


End file.
